


Just Ruin Him

by gabymarie04



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Delinquent!Stan, Footballer!Louis, M/M, Mr. Asshole teacher, Oops, Porn Without Plot, Smut, What Did I Just Write, nerd!marcel, porn w/o plot, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabymarie04/pseuds/gabymarie04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  If you're still taking prompts, then one with Marcel. Like he's the nervously stuttering really really innocent nerd and all Lou wants to do is ruin him. Marcel doesn't change into Harry though. And Louis is quite rough with him but then cute fluff in the ending? Please? Any kinks you choose btw.<br/>-anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Ruin Him

**Author's Note:**

> I've already posted this on Tumblr and people seemed to like it so go follow me if you want. musicxsavesxme

“Louis!” The teacher’s voice boomed across the room. Louis shot his head up from his desk and tried to wipe the drool off his chin without being too noticeable. It was futile, considering his hair was stiff with bed-head. “Since you seem to be a genius at this stuff, explain to me what the Gilded Age was.” 

Raising an eyebrow and blushing, Louis ran a hand through his hair. 

“Why am I being considered a genius at this, again?” Louis questioned, rubbing at the back of his neck. His teacher smirked at Louis’ expense. 

“Well because you slept through my entire lesson over the subject! That must mean you know everything there is to know about it.” The shit-eating grin on his face only grew as he explained. Louis sighed and dropped his head into his hands, choosing to ignore his teacher entirely. The man was a douche bag that had been on a major power trip ever since he got promoted to being the head coach of the football team instead of the assistant. It seemed as though he’d taken upon making Louis’ life a living hell along with the new title, and was doing a very good job of it. 

When he realized Louis wasn’t going to give him an answer, the coach laughed belittlingly. 

“Oh, nothing to say, huh? Tell you what: I’ll even give you a little help here!” Louis was pretty sure this counted as emotionally abuse and his teacher could probably get fired from this. But it’s not like anyone would believe Louis if he told. Turning to the class, he asked, “Does anyone want to help the poor boy out? He seems a bit hopeless, doesn’t he?” 

Glancing around at his multiple friends in his class, Louis rolled his eyes. Of course none of them were going to try and help him. Half of them were laughing at him, and the other half were scared to if they spoke they’d be thrown on their teacher’s ‘shit list’ as well. Louis rolled his eyes and turned back around but not before shooting his best mate Stan the finger. Stan only laughed harder, the asshole. 

Just when Louis had lost all hope in humanity, his teacher’s booming voice came again. 

“Ah, a volunteer! Look at that, Tomlinson, someone actually does care!” 

If Louis wasn’t so surprised that someone was going to help him he would have punched his teacher in the face. A lot of people cared for Louis, he’d have him know. He was loud, loveable, and cuddly, what wasn’t to love? 

Turning around, Louis saw one of the dorkiest kid’s he’d ever seen sitting in the back with his hand raised. His hair was gelled up and back and he wore huge, bulky glasses on his face with tape in the middle, that Louis was pretty sure had gone out of style (if they were ever in) a million years ago. Too make his geek-y appearance even worse the kid wore a white long sleeve shirt, covered by a plaid button-up vest and a damn tie (who wore a damn tie to school?). He was blushing bright red and his green eyes were wide behind his huge glasses. 

Louis had never seen the kid before in his life and was honestly trying to figure out why because even with his dorky exterior he was hot. Or maybe it was his dorky exterior, Louis wasn’t sure, but he’d never been attracted to the nerds before. He had always liked more of the tough jock kind of guy. But apparently this kid was to the exception, because just gazing at him from across the room had dirty thoughts filling Louis’ head and Louis’ pants tightening a bit. 

“Styles! I don’t know why you’re trying to help, but go for it. He needs it.” Their teacher smirked and Louis was so done with this. As much as he would have loved to sit and listen to the nerd in the back speak for him, he couldn’t handle another second of Mr. Asshole. Shooting up from his seat Louis quickly left the room before his coach could even tell him not to. He made sure to slam the door, too, for good measure. 

Normally Louis was that kid in class that all the teachers hated because of his smart mouth and his attitude, paired with the fact that he was always doing something he wasn’t supposed to and making people laugh. But when your football coach was your teacher, there wasn’t much you could do without being told to run until your legs fall off. So Louis tried his best to be the good kid, even thought he purposefully picked on Louis just to be an ass. Today was worse than normal though, and Louis just couldn’t handle it anymore. Skipping was basically his only option (besides punching him, but that would have gotten him in even more trouble). Problem was, even though Louis was a nuisance, he was never a bad enough kid to skip a class. He had remotely no idea what he was doing, and decided to just do what the kids in movies did when they skipped class and headed for the bathrooms. 

Skipping class and hiding out in the bathrooms seemed a lot more fun in movies. Maybe that’s because in the movies the kids were either skipping to smoke weed or to have sex. Louis could do neither of those things at the moment, his weed being left at home and no one else in the bathroom to even make out with. Instead, he just sat against the tile of the bathroom wall (it was absolutely filthy on the ground, but it was all he had) and got lost in his thoughts. He knew he’d have to run until he basically died in football practice today for the scene he pulled in class, and would probably sit out the next game just because his coach was, as mentioned, an asshole. For a minute he considered just dropping the sport entirely, just to get away from the man, but it wouldn’t really help since he’d still have him for history class. And besides, he loved playing and he’d feel a bit lost without it. 

Then Louis’ thoughts drifted towards the little nerd that sits in the back of his history class. Before he could stop he was thinking about fucking himself into the poor kid’s mouth, bending him down into a desk by his over-gelled hair, and then maybe blowing his load all over his dorky glasses. He didn’t know what it was about the geeky looking kid that had Louis all riled up at just the thought of him. Louis didn’t even know the kid’s name, for god’s sakes!

He was losing it. 

But of course that didn’t stop him from having a hard wank in the third stall of the restroom just to get rid of the hard on he’d gotten just thinking of the kid. It didn’t even take him but a few minutes before he was done, he was so infatuated. 

Louis was just coming down from his orgasm when the bell rang, properly scaring the shit out of him. Wiping his hands on a piece of toilet paper, he flushed down all the evidence of his weak mind and walked out to the sinks to wash his hands. He figured he may as well skip the rest of the day along with his already missed history class—why not? It’s not like he wanted to be there anyway. A stop at his locker to get rid of the books in his backpack that he wasn’t going to need since he wasn’t attending those classes anymore was a pretty good idea, though. 

He was tossing the last book into his overly-messy locker when he felt someone standing next to him. Rolling his eyes, he figured it was his coach or one of the principles here to get him in trouble. 

“If you’re here to yell at me, may as well start now.” Louis sassed, just about done with dealing with higher authority today. But when he heard a nervous mumble of, “um,” he turned to see the nerd from his history class instead of the teacher. Louis blinked, surprised to see the kid standing there, and watched the blush as it spread over his cheeks. And damn it, his pants were tightening again. 

“I-I um, you-uh,” The boy stuttered, not able to get a full sentence out. Louis just smiled a bit harshly to himself, hating how many impure thoughts were filling his mind. The poor boy was obviously shy, and Louis still wanted to just shove him against the lockers and ravage him. What is he thinking? 

“Yeah, mate?” Louis bite his lip and tried to inconspicuously cover the soon-to-be tint in his tight red jeans as the green eyed boy pushed his glasses farther up his nose before pulling on his collar a bit. 

“You—I just thought-with, um—“ The boy’s blush only deepened to a dark red before he ducked his head. “I’m sorry.” Louis heard him mumble and the boy was just so damn innocent that Louis wanted to see if he was ever different—if Louis could get him to be a little wild. And then Louis was thinking about if this kid was a virgin (of course he was, honestly, he was too innocent not to be) and what it would be like to make him scream as he took it from him. 

“There’s nothing to be sorry for, love.” The pet name just kind of fell out of Louis’ mouth against his will, but when the kid smiled softly up at him for a moment Louis decided he didn’t want to take it back. “What’s your name then, let’s start with that?” 

“Marcel.” The green eyed boy smiled up at Louis again (he’s honestly not sure how the boy was able to smile up at him, considering how damn tall he was all of a sudden) and Louis grinned widely back, happy to finally have a name to place with the pretty face. “M’name is Marcel.” 

“Well, Marcel.” Louis smiled some more because he couldn’t not smile at the boy and closed his locker, keeping the notebook in front of him to hide his now-obvious hard on. “Thank you for trying to help me in history. It was a bit useless, since I left in all, but thanks anyway.” And then Louis was scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, and normally he was loud and always knew what to say but somehow Marcel was making him nervous. Marcel blushed even harder and nodded. 

“That’s what I—what I, um. What I wanted to talk to uh, you about.” Marcel spoke a bit louder this time, but still stumbled over his words as if Louis too made him nervous. 

“Oh, yeah, sure. What is it?” Louis wondered, not able to take his eyes off of Marcel as he rummaged around in his backpack. 

“It’s just—um. When you left—the teacher, he assigned, a-uh, project. Said we’re-we’re partners.” Marcel mumbled, still digging through his bag. Louis blinked in surprise and titled his head to the side a bit. 

“Oh, really? What’s the project on?” 

“It’s—uh, the Gilded Age.” Marcel blushed again and Louis rolled his eyes. 

“Of course. The man hates me, I swear.” Louis sighed and dipped his head, suddenly ashamed. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I don’t know much about—“ 

“That’s okay! I um—I wrote you the notes from today. Cause uh, you were asleep and then you left, so—“ 

“Oh, thank you!” Louis was literally stunned at this point, barely able to force himself to reach out and take the papers of notes Marcel was handing to him, along with the outline of their project. He wasn’t expecting anything from the boy, especially not all of this. He really didn’t even deserve it. “I—I don’t know what to say.” 

Marcel shrugged and opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Louis was suddenly being shoved up against his locker, teeth nipping at his neck and a firm hand gripping his ass. He gasped when whoever had him (obviously Stan, the asshole always liked to get him riled up then ditch him right before class started) rubbed their knee between Louis’ legs and immediately meeting his stiffy. 

“Already hard for me, huh Lou?” And yup that was definitely Stan. He was the only one who Louis let talk to him like that, the only one Louis ever completely submitted to when it came to dirty talk. Louis snickered and rolled his eyes at Stan’s stupid question (he obviously hadn’t gotten this hard in the few seconds Stan had been on him) but let him suck a small hickey into his neck and rut into his hips a bit. He had momentarily forgotten about Marcel, who was watching the exchange with wide doe eyes. 

“Shut up. You know perfectly well—oh god.” Louis cut himself off to moan the last bit out, Stan having latched onto the one spot on Louis’ neck that makes the boy turn to absolute putty. That is until Stan bites him way too fucking hard and Louis shoves him across the hallway. “Ow, you asshole! That hurt!” 

But of course Stan just laughed so Louis threw him the finger as he glared. A throat being cleared nervously had the two remembering Marcel’s presence, and if Louis thought he was blushing bad before he was wrong. Marcel’s blush was ten times worse than before, completely covering his neck now. 

“I—well, I better g-go.” Marcel stuttered, staring intently at his shoes. 

“Yeah, sure. When do you want to meet up for the project?” Louis asked, his blush not any better at this point. Stan raised an eyebrow at Marcel then at Louis. Louis gave him the finger again before ignoring him. 

“I-I’m f-free tonight if-if you want-want to—“ 

“Sure! Yeah, tonight. Mom works nights and the girl’s are going home with my dad this weekend so we can go to mine?” Louis offered, praying Marcel would agree. He did, his head nodding as he continued to stare at the ground. 

“Yeah, alright.” 

“I’ll pick you up after school, okay? Just meet me out front or whatever.” 

“Okay.” And with a nod Marcel was down the hallway and out of sight before Louis could say anything else. The bell rang, signaling that Louis and Stan were now both late, but neither of them cared since Louis had already decided he was leaving and Stan was just a juvenile delinquent like that. They stood there quiet for a moment, before Louis could practically hear the shit-eating grin on Stan’s face. 

“D’you see it?” Stan smirked even more when Louis’ head snapped up to look at him. 

“See what?” 

“The nerd’s stiffy. Obviously someone was a bit turned on from our little hickey session. That’s probably the only porn the kid has ever seen.” Stan laughed and walked off towards the doors to the school. “Got some weed—wanna smoke it while we wait for the dork to get out of school?” Stan was talking like the two of them both didn’t have school as well, but Louis ignored that and just nodded. He was too busy stuck on the fact that Marcel apparently had gotten hard from seeing two guys practically making out in the hallway. And then he was wondering if Marcel was into boys, and if so then if he was Louis. Or at least down to screw around a bit. 

By the time school was over Louis and Stan had shared three spliffs and Louis had decided he was definitely going to see what made Marcel get hard.

 

***

 

Marcel had officially been over at Louis’ for three hours now and then only thing that had been accomplished was half of their history project. Which is good, Louis supposed, they needed to get that done too. But Louis was getting nowhere in the ‘Get Marcel Hard and Spread Open on Your Bed’ project. Okay so he edited the plan a bit but it would work. Hopefully. 

And to make matters worse, millions of different sex scenarios had been running through Louis’ mind since Marcel had gotten there and if Louis didn’t at least get to go have a wank by himself in his bathroom then he was going to jump out of the window. 

“Louis can-can you come help me for a minute?” Marcel asked from where he sat on Louis’ bed, a laptop in his lap and papers strewn out around him. All Louis could think about as he nodded and moved to sit next to him was, this is my chance, time to make a move! and he can’t even say he felt guilty about it. “Do you think this would be okay to add to the timeline?” 

“Yeah, of course. ‘Cause it talks about the railroads or whatever. It should be alright.” Louis smiled and laid his hand on Marcel’s thigh to reassure the boy, but they both knew it was a little too high for it to only be that. When Marcel only blushed and made no move to push Louis’ hand away, Louis smirked. Tilting his hand inward some more, he raised it a bit higher. 

“O-Okay. Just want-wanted to make sure.” Marcel mumbled, his breathing getting heavier when Louis ran his hand higher still. Louis told himself that if Marcel asked him to stop he would, that he’d back off, but Marcel didn’t seem to know that was an option because he didn’t move away when Louis stopped right before grabbing his seemingly growing crotch. Marcel had stopped typing, and Louis decided to at least try and behave. Leaning in so his lips brushed against Marcel’s ear he asked, 

“Can I touch you, love?” Louis could hear Marcel gulp. 

“I—um, yeah, Lou.” The nickname shot straight to both Louis’ dick and his heart, as strange as that sounds, and before he could stop himself he was placing his laptop on the ground and moving to straddle Marcel’s waist. Trying to keep himself under a bit of control, Louis wrapped one of his hands around Marcel’s neck and the other one high on his thigh again. 

“You’re so pretty, Marcel.” Louis confessed, running his fingers through Marcel’s gelled back hair. Marcel closed his eyes and bit his lip and Louis couldn’t really handle that. The hand that was on Marcel’s leg suddenly grasped the front of his growing jeans again and he gasped. “So pretty.” Louis purred. “And so innocent. Wonder what it’d take to get you screaming like a little slut.” 

Making quick work of Marcel’s jeans, Louis had them unbuttoned and off in a matter of seconds. Marcel obliged, and only seemed to get nervous when Louis grabbed the waistband of his boxers. He tensed under Louis and reached up to grab onto Louis’ hair when Louis pressed his forehead against his. 

“Shh, it’s okay love. Don’t worry; I’ll be gentle. At first.” Louis didn’t really mean to let the ‘at first’ slip out, but he didn’t want to lie to the poor boy. If Marcel was going to let Louis do this, Louis was going to do it his way, and that involved having Marcel beg and scream for his release. Louis didn’t think he could do anything less to the boy, he was too far gone. 

Marcel shook nervously when Louis slid his boxers off, so to distract him Louis pressed his lips against Marcel’s. Fire and electricity shot through both of them and Marcel’s hands tightened in Louis’ hair. Before realizing what he was doing Louis had fucked up Marcel’s gelled hair and his wet tongue was pressing against Marcel’s lips and practically begging for entrance. Marcel timidly opened his mouth slightly, but Louis took it in full and shoved his tongue in, immediately finding Marcel’s and earning him a moan from the green eyed boy. The kiss was wet and filthy, Louis taking full advantage of Marcel’s unsure mouth. Only when he earned a low groan from Marcel for grinding down on his now-naked cock did Louis remember he was supposed to be doing something. 

Keeping one hand tightly in Marcel’s hair, Louis pulled back from Marcel’s lips. Marcel whined and tried to follow Louis’ mouth, but Louis only smirked and tugged him back by his hair. 

“Desperate, huh kitten?” Louis teased, “Don’t worry a bit; I’ve got what you need.” Spitting into his free hand, Louis watched Marcel’s face as he wrapped the now-wet hand around Marcel’s hot dick. Marcel’s face contorted in pleasure, his plump lips falling open in a gasp. Louis dragged his hand up and down slowly, just trying to rile the boy up. It worked, and soon Marcel was bucking up into Louis’ hand, trying to seek out more friction. 

“God, Lou. I can’t—I’ve never—ahh.” Marcel panted, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he thrust up into Louis’ hand. Louis’ smirk only widened. 

“You’ve never what, Marcel? Given yourself a hand job?” If it had been anyone else Louis wouldn’t have believed them, but this was Marcel of all people. He wouldn’t have believed him if he said he had. Marcel shook his head furiously. 

“No, I haven’t—feels so good, Louis.” Marcel moaned and Louis couldn’t take it anymore. Releasing Marcel’s throbbing cock Louis quickly got rid of his clothes and tugged off the rest of Marcel’s. Grabbing Marcel’s long limbs, he yanked him to the edge of the bed and bent his knees. Louis eyed Marcel’s beautifully long dick before shifting his gaze even lower to his virgin ring of muscles. Marcel watched him with wide, nervous eyes as Louis poked a dry fingertip to Marcel’s puckered hole. He jumped and tried to back up on the bed, but Louis grabbed his knees and held him in place. 

“I’m gonna fuck you, okay Marcel? And you’re going to take it like the good little boy that you are.” Louis demanded, dipping a finger into his mouth to get it wet for Marcel’s ass. Marcel gulped. 

“Louis I don’t know if that’s a good idea—“ Marcel cut himself off with a moan as Louis wiggled his first knuckle into the boy’s tight ass. Louis leaned over him, catching his mouth in another wet kiss before pulling back and sucking a dark hickey into Marcel’s milky skin. When Marcel was wiggling underneath him and Louis figured the mark was dark enough, Louis leaned up to Marcel’s ear. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you, okay? Make you feel so good.” Louis panted into Marcel’s ear and Marcel nodded quickly, giving Louis permission that he gratefully took. Wiggling his wet finger around a bit, he pushed into Marcel’s ass a bit farther until he was all the way in. Marcel shuddered when Louis began to thrust his finger inside of him slowly. He didn’t start to whine in pain until Louis tried adding a second finger. 

“Louis—Lou, it hurts.” 

Louis gulped and rubbed his hips against the bed at Marcel’s whine. He needed some sort of friction on his dick and shoving into Marcel like he really wanted to would only hurt the boy—he wanted to ruin him, not scar him for life. Leaning forward Louis pecked Marcel on the lips before crouching over his leaking cock. Louis almost came just looking at Marcel; who would have known the kid was packing? 

With a moan he didn’t even know was from him, Louis licked a flat line up from where his fingers were in Marcel up to the tip of his cock. Louis’ hair was almost yanked out of his head at how hard Marcel tugged on it, and it only encouraged Louis more. Taking the red, wet head into his mouth, Louis couldn’t help himself by teasing Marcel. He swirled his tongue around the head then gently slide his tongue into the little slit at its tip. It only took a couple times of this for Marcel’s cries to become too much. 

“God, Louis, your mouth is—ahh.” Marcel panted, his fingers tightening in Louis’ hair. Louis noticed he really liked Marcel’s begging and compliments so he rewarded the boy, in hopes of earning him more sounds. Hollowing his cheeks Louis took Marcel in deeper, sinking down until Marcel’s long, thick cock hit the back of his throat. “Fuck, Louis!” 

And maybe profanities falling from his little angel’s mouth were even better than compliments. 

Since Louis figured Marcel was distracted enough by Louis’ mouth on his dick, he went back to work on opening up Marcel’s ass. Louis was right: Marcel didn’t even notice the second finger being scissored into him or even the third finger going in. Marcel’s thighs shook and his breathing came out in fast shallow pants as he wiggled his hips a little to try and thrust himself onto Louis—Louis’ mouth or fingers, Marcel wasn’t really sure. But when Louis’ fingers nudge Marcel’s little bundle of nerves and Marcel screamed louder than Louis thought possible for a boy with such a deep voice, Louis pulled his mouth off of his dick and leveled him with a hard look. 

“Don’t you cum on me, Marcel. I’m not done with you yet.” Louis threatened, kissing the tip of Marcel’s dick a bit too lovingly. Marcel shuddered anyway, his face red and his apparent curls let loose of his gel and plastered with sweat onto his forehead. He looked so hot and innocent at the same time, starring up at Louis with his bright green eyes blown wide beneath his glasses. It only got worse when he stuttered, 

“I-I’m sorry. I can’t-can’t help it.” 

“God, you’re such a fucking angel, I can’t handle it.” Louis wasn’t sure if he was complaining or complimenting, but Marcel just smiled softly and fuck he was going to ruin this poor kid and he didn’t even think he felt bad. Marcel groaned when he lost Louis’ fingers, but moaned again when Louis’ body slid over him as he kissed him. After only a few moments of wet tongue pressed to wet tongue, Louis pulled away just far enough to reach a hand between them and grab his own cock. He shuddered, already way too sensitive but being too busy lathering himself with lube to care too much. When there wasn’t a dry spot, he purposefully nudged Marcel’s already slicked hole with his cock. 

“You ready, angel?” Louis teased, rubbing his dick up and down Marcel’s crack. “Ready to be a good little boy and take my cock?” 

“I—uh, yeah. Louis, please.” Marcel whined, wiggling his hips a bit. Louis reached his free hand up to hold Marcel’s hips down. 

“Beg for it, Marcel. Tell me what you want.” Louis smirked when Marcel cried out a whine. Their eyes met, and Louis didn’t think a single look besides that one could ever get him feeling so hot. 

“Louis—God, Louis, I want you in me.” Marcel panted, gripping the bed sheets. Louis raised a playful eyebrow. 

“Think you could be a bit more specific for me, angel?” Louis grinned and sunk just the tip of his leaking prick into Marcel’s ass before pulling it right back out. Marcel writhed on the bed, hands tightening in the sheets and long, gangly legs wrapping tightly around Louis’ waist. 

“Uh, I want—I want your cock in my ass, Lou. I want your thick cock to just pound me down into your bed. Just fucking ruin me, Louis—“ And that fucking did it, the combination of Marcel speaking dirty, cussing, saying Louis’ name and just saying exactly what Louis had been wanting to do to him since he first saw him. With a groan that didn’t even really sound human, Louis thrust as deep as he could into Marcel’s tight ass. Both boys moaned deep in their throats, Marcel’s arms reaching around Louis’ back and his nails digging in. Louis panted above him, barely noticing, trying to keep from coming so damn early and ruining himself instead of Marcel. The boy was just so damn tight Louis could swear he was seeing stars from just the first push. 

Unwrapping Marcel’s legs from around him, Louis slid out of Marcel before standing at the foot of the bed and tugging Marcel towards him by his ankles. His ass hung off the edge of the bed as Louis lined up again, wrapping one of Marcel’s legs around his waist and pulling the other up and over his shoulder. Marcel didn’t seem to mind, to busy grabbing a hold of Louis’ shoulders as he thrust in again. 

Marcel’s leg being up on Louis’ shoulder seemed to only make the boy even tighter and Louis almost wanted to cry it felt so good. Dragging his cock out slowly, he left only the tip in before rushing back in, searching for the wet heat he knew was waiting for him. He kept that pace up for a while, listening to Marcel pant and moan as he slowly pulled out then thrust back in. 

Louis wasn’t much for going slow and easy, but the looks crossing over Marcel’s face was enough to keep him going a bit longer. Just when he thought he couldn’t handle it anymore, he slipped a little and ended up stretching Marcel’s leg back farther, changing the position. Louis sunk in deeper, immediately hitting Marcel’s prostate and making him cry out. 

“Louis! Oh god, please-please do that again!” Marcel pleaded, heel pressing down on Louis’ back harder. Louis happily obliged, loving how every hit to Marcel’s little bundle had the boy’s ass clenching tighter around his cock. “Ah, fuck!” 

“You like that, Marcel?” Louis teased, punctuating his question with a thrust directly into his prostate. Marcel nodded furiously, his sweaty curls bouncing around his red face as Louis shoved into him. “Tell me how much you like it. Tell me you like my fat cock shoved in your tight ass.” 

“Ugh, I like-like it so much. I love your dick in my-my ass, Lou. Fuck—you have to—shit, fuck me harder. I want it—I want your big cock to fuck me till I cum. Please Lou, Lou please let me cum.” Marcel looked like he was about to cry. He seemed to have found out that if he hooked his leg around Louis’ waist and held on tight enough, he could thrust up onto Louis’ cock as Louis thrust in. And the extra stimulation paired with Marcel’s filthy mouth had Louis tugged out of the slick heat of Marcel’s ass and gripping the base of his penis in his hand. 

“Nu-uh, love. Not yet. There’s still so much I haven’t done to you yet.” Louis confessed with a smirk. Marcel whimpered, either from the loss of contact or the deny of release, Louis wasn’t sure. All he knew was that Marcel was so close to coming that his legs were shaking with the need of it, and it wouldn’t be long before he was crying and begging for it. Louis just had to get him to that point. 

Gripping Marcel’s waist in his hands, Louis gently flipped the boy over so he was face down into his mattress. Marcel grabbed the sheets next to his head, turning to look back at Louis with wide eyes. 

“What-what are you, going to do now?” Marcel panted out, his green eyes barely seen behind his blown pupils. He looked so fucked out already that Louis wanted to cry. Instead of answering him, Louis grabbed Marcel’s ass cheeks in both hands and spread them, earning him a little whine. Smirking, almost too pleased with himself, Louis leaned forward and nipped at Marcel’s right ass cheek before kissing the spot where his cock had just been ramming in to. Marcel was withering on the sheets above him, his fingers gripping the sheets so tight his knuckles had turned white. Taking his tongue, Louis ran it along Marcel’s rim, leaning back a bit to watch it flutter in response. That was enough of teasing for him, and within a few moments he had his tongue shoved as deep inside Marcel’s ass as it could go. He licked sloppily at any surface he could get to, spurred on by Marcel’s little mewls and whimpers. 

When Marcel started to thrust himself back on to Louis’ tongue, Louis reached up to hold his hips down. After a long, gentle tease of a suck on Marcel’s rim, Louis pulled back completely. He flipped Marcel back over and the boy’s hand immediately flew to his own dick, working itself up and down furiously. And Louis couldn’t have that. 

“Oh, no you don’t.” Louis slapped the boy’s hand away, replacing it with his own by squeezing the base of Marcel’s cock. 

“Lou! Lou—Louis, please I need—I need to—“ 

“Shh.” Louis hushed quietly, leaning over Marcel and silencing his pleas with a kiss to his lips. “I know love, I know. And I’m sorry, but you have to do one more thing for me before I’ll let you cum.” 

“Anything—anything, Louis, please.” Marcel begged, and if this wasn’t what ‘ruined’ looked like then Louis didn’t know the meaning of the word. Groaning when his cock gave a little tug at the desperate look on Marcel’s face, Louis kissed his forehead before moving his lips to his ear. 

“Ride my cock, babe.” 

Suddenly Louis was flipped over, laying on his back on the bed. He blinked, not even really sure of what happened, and then Marcel was straddling his waist and gripping his hips. 

“Yeah. Yeah, Lou, I wanna ride you. I have to—let me ride you.” Marcel implored, grinding his leaking dick onto Louis’. Louis quickly grabbed his hips to restrain him, knowing he wasn’t going to last much longer if he kept doing that. Marcel shifted his weight up and waited patiently for Louis’ instructions, even though the look on his face clearly read that he was anything but patient. 

“Guide me into you, babe. Then I’m all yours.” Louis instructed, loosening his hands on Marcel’s hips a bit. And for some reason that seemed to make Marcel’s day, because in that moment their eyes met and Marcel smiled and his eyes sparkled brightly with something Louis couldn’t quite place. 

Then Louis honestly didn’t care much, because his cock was being touched ever-so-gently by Marcel as the boy slowly lowered himself on to it. Taking a shuttering breath, Marcel’s lust-blown eyes met Louis’ right before he started moving, working himself up and down Louis’ shaft. 

“Shit.” Louis whispered, throwing his head back. Marcel was making quick work of the whole thing, his ass clenching around Louis every time he tugged up and sunk back down. He was whimpering again, hands flexing on Louis’ chest when he found the perfect way to bounce so that Louis’ cock would hit his prostate on every thrust. 

“Louis. Lou, please.” Marcel cried, tears actually streaming from his eyes. He had pinched them shut, too worked up from all his pleasure to be able to hold them open. His eyebrows were furrowed, his mouth open wide, and Louis had never seen anything so beautiful before. 

“Touch yourself, love. Go ahead—you can cum.” So Marcel gripped his bright red cock in his hand and tugged at it furiously, still working himself down onto Louis’. With a rough pant, Marcel’s eyes opened just long enough for him to cry out a weak, 

“Louis,” and then he was coming, streaking lines of white up his chest and down across Louis’. His walls clenched Louis tightly as he wept, pure pleasure covering his face and spreading down to Louis to the point where he couldn’t take it anymore. He was quick to flip Marcel over so he was back underneath him, his eyes tired but wondering as he gazed up at him. Marcel grimaced a bit when Louis tugged out of his ass and only had a moment to wonder why Louis hadn’t just came inside him like he figured he would. But instead Louis straddled Marcel’s chest and gripped is cock in his hands as he let probably the best orgasm of his life work itself out of him. Louis’ eyes locked onto Marcel’s as the first spurts of his cum landed onto Marcel’s slightly-foggy glasses, only making Louis groan and his cum rush out of him faster and harder. Louis painted Marcel’s red-blushed face with his cum and Marcel just took it, even opening his mouth a bit to lick at the bits that landed on his lips. After shuddering out everything Louis could, he collapsed onto Marcel, only stopping for a moment to take the boys glasses off and placing them on the bedside table, and then wiping his cum off of the poor boy’s face before it dried. Wrapping his arms under and around Marcel’s waist, he clung to him. Marcel didn’t seem to mind, in turn nervously wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist and placing a hand in his hair. 

Louis just nuzzled closer. 

When they’d finally caught their breaths, Louis grabbed Marcel’s attention by nipping softly at his collarbone, where he’d previously left a rather dark hickey. 

“Jesus, Marcel. I didn’t actually expect you to last that long.” Louis chuckled when Marcel’s blush spread all the way down his neck. 

“I—um, yeah. I didn’t want to—I didn’t want to upset you.” Marcel confessed quietly, his fingers that were in Louis’ hair gently tugging at the sweaty strands. Louis’ heart beat harder at his words, and he sat up enough that he could meet Marcel’s eyes. 

“You wouldn’t have upset me, love. But thank you. For, you know, um—“ And then Louis was the nervous one that stuttered a lot. Marcel giggled, biting his lip when he realized what Louis was saying thank you for. 

“Don’t uh—mention it?’ Marcel guessed that’s what he should have said, shrugging his shoulders. Louis grinned down at him, blush lighting his cheeks and his bottom lip drawn between his teeth as he watched Marcel with twinkling eyes. Marcel figured he could gaze up at Louis like that forever. 

“I mean it though,” Louis tucked his head back into Marcel’s neck, too embarrassed to say what he wanted and actually look Marcel in the eyes as he said it. “Thank you for letting me do that. I’d been wanting to just wreck you all day.” 

Marcel giggled again, the sound flittering into Louis’ ears like tinkling bells. 

“I think I’ll take that as a compliment, yeah?” Marcel suggested playfully. Louis smirked into his neck, slapping his chest gently. 

“Don’t all of a sudden be cheeky—I’m already embarrassed enough, having to admit that.” They laughed again, before the room grew quiet. It was a comfortable silence, one that Louis wasn’t used to—normally he would’ve either bailed on whoever it was or kicked Stan out of his bed. But he didn’t really want Marcel going anywhere. 

“Lou?” Marcel asked quietly, just as Louis was beginning to doze off. 

“Yeah?” He responded sleepily, wiping at his eyes a bit. 

“We should probably—um, get back to our project.” Marcel said, although he didn’t sound very happy about it, nor did he move at all. 

“Or,” Louis suggested hopefully, tracing invisible patterns on Marcel’s chest. “we could ignore it, and use it as a chance to get you back into my bed again tomorrow?” Louis turned hopeful, pitiful eyes up to Marcel’s, and Marcel grinned sheepishly. 

“If you’ll, you now, have me again.” He looked so nervous and Louis couldn’t even begin to understand why. 

“Of course I will, love.” And then his lips were on Marcel’s, and he could easily say he’d never been happier in his life. 

***

 

Two weeks later when they got the grade for their project back, Louis and Marcel had someone gotten an A+, even though they’d spent all their time wrapped up in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> meeerr, comment your thoughts? Thanks love bugs. <3


End file.
